La Trahison des Sens
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Susan se tourna dans son lit, froissant ses draps pour la énième fois de la soirée, cherchant en vain un sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir. Caspian hantait ses pensées. Encore. Toujours.


**OS n°2**

**La Trahison des Sens**

Susan Pevensie/Peter Pevensie  
>K<br>Romance/Général/Family  
>Nuit du FOF, Colère<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "colère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Merci C.S. Lewis et Andrew Adamson... et Ben Barnes. Parce qu'il est juste sublime ^^ (oui ce disclaimer est du grand n'importe quoi ^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>La Trahison des Sens<strong>

* * *

><p>Susan se tourna dans son lit, froissant ses draps pour la énième fois de la soirée. Cela devait au moins faire deux heures qu'elle roulait sur toute la largeur de son matelas, cherchant en vain un sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir.<p>

Caspian hantait ses pensées. Encore. Toujours.

Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour que la douceur de ses lèvres, son odeur ou la sensation de sa main emprisonnant la sienne ne tourmentent ses sens.

Penser qu'Edmund et Lucy l'avaient revu, que même Eustache, l'arrogant cousin, avaient eu le droit à ce qui lui était totalement défendu, avait le don de la mettre dans une fureur démente.

Susan sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa rage se consumer rien qu'en repensant à ce maudit après-midi durant lequel Aslan avait annoncé la nouvelle fatidique.

Exaspéré, elle se redressa, et ses longs cheveux bruns volèrent pour recouvrir ses épaules.

- Aslan, gémit faiblement Lucy, sûrement perturbée dans son sommeil par la fébrilité de sa sœur ainée.

Susan renâcla, désabusée. La jalousie avait toujours été de l'apanage de Lucy, et pourtant, c'était elle, aujourd'hui, qui en était envahie. Cette jalousie l'étouffait, au point d'en devenir une haine viscérale à l'encontre de tout ce qui se rapportait à Narnia.

Elle qui n'avait jamais rêvé que d'être normale, d'être une fille belle, admirée, possédant les derniers vêtements à la mode et les plus beaux rouges à lèvres, avaient été propulsées contre son gré dans une aventure fantastique au beau milieu d'un monde dont elle était devenue la reine. Et, après l'avoir tant fait souffrir, après lui avoir fait miroiter tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'obtenir... on le lui retirait ? Tout bonnement et cruellement ?

Elle se sentait comme une enfant à qui l'on aurait retiré sa sucrerie.

Et elle se haïssait alors, elle-même, de n'être qu'une sale gamine égoïste et capricieuse.

Susan décida que de toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, aussi repoussa-t-elle les couvertures et enfila ses chaussons. La jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année, sortit de la chambre en prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller sa cadette. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions.

Elle descendit les escaliers, sans réussir à ne pas les faire grincer, malgré tous ses efforts, soudainement désireuse d'une tasse de thé.

Elle faillit retourner se coucher en constatant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit, mais, en reconnaissant l'ombre de son frère, elle se décida à entrer tout de même.

- Susan ? Que fais-tu là ? S'étonna Peter en remarquant sa présence.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, répondit-elle nonchalamment, presque par automatisme.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Thé ? Demanda-t-il tout en mettant la bouilloire à chauffer.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, se reprit-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait été un peu froide pour une question qui, en toute bonne foi, ne soulevait aucn secret qu'elle ne souhaitât pas révéler. Et oui, s'il te plaît.

- Tu repenses à Narnia ? Insista-t-il, avec l'air de celui qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle traversait.

Contre toute attente, ce fut cette prétention qu'avait Peter à toujours penser tout savoir des autres, à toujours croire qu'il était le Haut Roi, le Grand Roi, le Roi Suprême, qui poussa Susan à lui cacher ses préoccupations et sa colère. Son égocentrisme et son arrogance ne lui avait jamais autant déplu que ce soir là, où elle aurait plutôt eu besoin d'Edmund et de ses réponses éclairées. Lucy et sa joie n'auraient fait qu'amplifier son dégoût et l'envie stupide d'avoir quelques années de moins, afin de pouvoir retourner à Narnia. Retourner auprès de Caspian. Goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Se repaître de la magie d'un monde où les animaux parlent. Admirer la vue des ruines de Cair Paravel. Sentir le vent frais sur son visage. Être débarrassée de toute obligation.

Être libre.

Parce qu'à Narnia, c'était cela qu'on leur offrait. D'être libre de n'être que des enfants et de faire des erreurs. Ici, elle se sentait prisonnière. Prisonnière de son désir de retourner auprès de son Roi. Prisonnière de vouloir dans le même temps être normale. Prisonnière de vouloir avoir vécu plus longtemps à Narnia. Prisonnière de vouloir en oublier tous les souvenirs.

Elle était ici, et elle se déchirait. Parce que c'était ici qu'elle désirait être le plus au monde, mais c'était aussi cet ici qu'elle souhaitait fuir le plus au monde.

- Non. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, inventa Susa.

- Moi je repense à Narnia, continua Peter.

Il semblait qu'il désirât se confier, finalement, plus que de déterminer la raison de ma présence, songea Susan.

- C'est fini, nous n'y retournerons plus, assena Susan. Il faut oublier. Oublier pour aller de l'avant, dit-elle, assurément plus pour elle-même que pour son aîné.

- Nous n'y retournerons plus, et pourtant, je suis convaincu qu'un jour je reverrais Narnia, rêvassa Peter. Peut-être dans une autre vie... ou sous une nouvelle forme. Ou peut-être même qu'Aslan s'est trompé, et que...

- Nous n'y retournerons plus. Et cela ne sert plus à rien d'y penser, trancha Susan d'une voix forte.

Peter la dévisagea, comme si elle était une étrangère.

- Mais..., tenta-t-il.

- Je retourne me coucher, informa Susan avant de tourner les talons.

La voix de Peter lui demandant ce qu'il faisait de son thé lui parvint faiblement, mais elle l'ignora.

Ne plus y penser.

Elle n'y penserait plus.

Elle allait effacer son règne, les animaux, la guerre, la sorcière blanche, Aslan, l'armoire, le train et sa trompe.

Elle allait effacer Caspian et ses lèvres douces, son odeur et la caresse de sa main qui emprisonnait la sienne.

Elle allait oublier d'avoir l'espoir d'y retourner un jour, dans une autre vie, sous une autre forme. Oublier de croire en ce monde qui, dans une seconde, n'existerait même plus pour elle.

Elle allait tout oublier. Pour oublier de se consumer de haine, de frustration, de rage.

Et de colère.

* * *

><p><em>N'oublions pas que Susan ne rejoint jamais Narnia...<em>


End file.
